L'amour, un étrange mot, une étrange sensation
by NemoGilliMelie
Summary: Que c'est-il passé entre Gohan et Videl, durant leur entrainement ensemble ? Quels étaient leurs sentiments, l'un envers l'autre ? Ma première Fic, soyez gentils ! XD
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, alors voici une Fic sur Gohan et Videl. Celà se déroule pendant la période où SanGohan apprend à voler à Videl. Svp ne soyez pas trop rude niveau critique, c'est ma première Fic. XD

CHAPITRE 1

C'était au petit matin lorsque Gohan se réveilla, il vit une enveloppe avec son prénom dessus, elle était posée sur sa table de chevet.

Il ouvrit la lettre et la lus :

_- « Bonjour Sangohan, je sais ton secret, tu es le guerrier intergalactique, rejoins moi devants la capsule corporation à 15h00 ne sois pas en retard car ton secret pourrait être dévoilé ! »._

- Quoi !

- Sangohan, tu t'es blessé ? Mon chéri ?

- Euh…Non tout va bien Maman

- Tu as fini tes devoirs ? Je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne comme son père, je veux que tu fasses tes études correctement !

- ….

- Gohan ?

Pendant que Chichi cherchait désespérément son fils, Gohan était perplexe, il se demanda qui était le destinataire de la lettre.

_« Qui est-ce ? Je suis démasquer, mon secret est en péril. Cette personne attend quelque chose de moi, mais quoi ? Il faut que je le découvre, et il faut aussi que j'aille voir Bulma pour qu'elle me confectionne un nouveau costume. Je vais aller à la capsule corporation à 10h00, cela laissera du temps à Bulma de la fabriquer. »_

Celui-ci étais vraiment nerveux à l'idée que d'une minutes à l'autre son secret serait dévoilé au monde entiers, il avait surtout peur que les journalistes viennent embêter sa mère et le reste de sa famille. Il arrivât chez les « Brief »

- Bonjour Bunny !

- Oh Sangohan, mais tu as grandi, que tu es mignon hihihi.

- Euh….Bunny, est-ce que Bulma est ici ?

- Oh oui bien sûr elle est dans le salon avec Végéta, lui aussi il est mignon hihi.

- Merci

Quand Sangohan arriva au salon, il vit Végéta et Bulma s'embrasser, complètement gêner, il se retourna. Végéta le vit est repoussa Bulma.

- Non mais tu pourrais frapper imbécile !

- Je suis désolé Végéta, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Calme toi végéta, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, tu voulais quelque chose Sangohan ?

- Oui Bulma, quelqu'un à découvert ma véritable identité cacher derrière le guerrier intergalactique, et j'aimerais que tu me fasses une nouvelle combinaison, ce serait possible ?

- Il en est hors de question femme, tu ne feras pas de costumes pour le fils de mon ennemi !

- Mais Végéta ?... c'est très important pour moi je ne veux pas que mon secret sois révéler à tout le monde !

- Végéta, et si tu aller t'entrainer dans la salle d'entrainement ?

- … Pff

- Enfin tranquille, bien sûr Gohan je vais te faire un nouveau costume.

- Merci Bulma.

Bulma se mit au travail et Sangohan partis rejoindre Végéta.

- Végéta ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici misérable ?

- Je peux m'entrainer avec toi ?

- Avec toi ? Je ne m'entraine pas avec les faible, je suis le prince Végéta, crois-tu que j'ai du temps à perdre avec un vers comme toi !

- D'accord, mais je ne suis pas faible !

- Prouves le gamin !

Alors que Gohan étais dans la salle d'entrainement avec Végéta, Bulma travaillait sur le costume du guerrier intergalactique.

15h00, l'heure du rendez-vous fut enfin arrivée, Gohan sortit et attendit un peu. Il vit une silhouette, c'était Videl, une fille de sa classe, il alla la voir :

- Bonjour Videl, tu n'aurais pas vu quelqu'un qui me cherche par hasard ?

- Bonjour Sangohan, tu as reçus ma lettre à ce que je vois !

- Quoi c'est toi ? M... Ais…. mais, comment ?

- Tu vois Sangohan, quand tu sauves des vies et qu'ensuite tu enlèves ta tenue, regarde bien autour de toi qu'il n'y a plus personnes !

- Qu'attends-tu de moi Videl ?

- Nous voilà au sujet le plus intéressant, je veux que tu m'apprennes à voler.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je veux apprendre à voler c'est tout, et si tu refuses tout le monde sauras qui tu es !

- D'accord ! Je vais t'apprendre à voler.

- Merci je te donnerais un autre rendez-vous pour donner les horaires.

Gohan savais enfin qui étais ce destinataire, mais il voulait en savoir plus sur les intentions de Videl, que voulait-elle exactement ? Pourquoi voulait-elle apprendre à voler ? A quoi cela lui servirait-il ?

Il se poser de nombreuse questions mais il ne pouvait y répondre.

Voila mon premier chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Gohan rentra chez lui, sa mère inquiète lui sauter dans les bras en larme.

- Sangohan ! Mais où diable étais tu passé ?

- Oh maman je suis désoler j'aurais dû te prévenir où j'allais !

- Dis-moi où étais tu ?

- J'étais chez les Brief maman

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenus

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, je suis désolé

- Tu deviens comme ton père tu pars sans laisser de traces et tu reviens comme de rien étais !

- Je vais réviser

- A demain mon chéri

En réalité il ne voulait pas apprendre à voler à Videl, mais il était obligé, obliger de se soumettre au petit caprice de Videl pour qu'elle ne dévoile pas son secret.

Le lendemain Sangohan devais aller en cour, mais il avait peur de croiser Videl, car il ne voulait pas de représailles.

Malheureusement ce qu'il redoutait le plus c'était qu'elle révèle son secret à tout le monde.

- Bonjour Sangohan !

- Oh…euh…Videl ! Euh tu vas bien ?

- On s'en fiche, je viens te donner le lieu de rendez-vous pour que m'apprenne à voler.

- Ah et se sera où ?

- Au Mont Paoz !

- D'accord et Quand ?

- Demain, 17h00 !

- Mon petit Frère Sangoten sera avec nous !

- j'espère qu'il ne nous ennuiera pas.

Videl étais loin de se douter des pouvoirs de Gohan et Goten, elle penser pouvoir apprendre très rapidement à voler, mais elle avait aucune idée de l'existence des sayens, elle penser que Sangohan avait juste un don mais elle ne se douter de rien d'autre…

_« J'ignore comment il fait mais il va m'apprendre, que son frère soit là où non, je ne me laisserais pas marcher dessus, je suis la fille Hercule l'homme qui a battu Cell, je sais me battre Sangohan et si tu renonce à ta parole crois moi que je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça, non seulement je dévoilerais ton secret à la presse mais je me bâterais avec toi. Sache-le ! » _

_« Videl tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre, les leçons serons dures, tu ne sais pas exactement qui je suis car le guerrier intergalactique est simplement un costume si je voulais vraiment te montrer qui je suis tu me verrais en tant que super sayen. Je suis une race peu différente de la tienne car ma mère est humaine mais mon père est un sayen… Cela tu ne peux pas le voir, ni le ressentir, mais moi je ressent ta force, ta faiblesse. » _

Pendant que Gohan penser à la faiblesse de Videl, Goten était impatient de commencer les leçons lui aussi.

- Gohan, qui est cette fille à qui tu vas apprendre à voler ?

- Videl ? C'est la fille à Hercule Satan !

- Le monsieur qui dit avoir tué Cell ?

- Oui c'est ça

L'heure de l'entrainement fut enfin arrivé mais Videl étais en retard. Quand elle arrivât, elle était sublime aux yeux de Sangohan, elle s'avança vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa.

- AH… ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Mais que m'arrive-t-il pourquoi cette fille étrange apparait dans mes rêves ?

- Gohan ? Je t'ai entendu crier, Tout va bien ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Maman tout va bien j'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve ne t'en fais pas

- D'accord tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à boire ?

- Non ça va aller maman, merci !

- Bonne nuit mon chérie

_« Pourquoi Videl apparait dans mes rêves ? C'est si étrange. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai peur qu'elle révèle mon secret ? Non impossible. Pourquoi je l'embrasse ? Bon après tout ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ce n'étais pas la réalité ! »_

Le matin même Sangohan partis au lycée, s'assis à son siège et vit l'un des amis de Videl s'approcher de lui.

- Dis donc Sangohan tu les as trouvé ou tes vêtements dans une décharge ? Ah ah ah

- Quoi ?

- Oh ça va laisser le tranquille !

- Pff

- On se voit tout à l'heure

- Euh... oui bien sûr

_« J'ai beau me dire que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais j'arrête pas d'y penser, à croire que cette fille m'ensorcelle ? A-t-elle des pouvoirs ? Qu'elle est cette boule dans mon ventre quand elle est là ? Pourquoi j'ai cela, je couve peut être quelque chose ? Je me le demande, je ne dois pas tomber malade, elle va penser que je me défile… Que faire ? »_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Le soir même au Mont Paoz Sangohan et son petit frère attendaient Videl pour commencer les leçons. Celle-ci arriva en retard et Sangohan se demanda si son rêve n'était pas prémonitoire ? Videl arriva enfin mais avec 30 minutes de retard.

- Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?

- Goten ne perdons pas de temps, mettons-nous au travail.

- Je suis désoler Sangohan, j'ai dû faire quelque bricoles avant de venir. lui dit Videl.

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, tu es venus c'est le principal.

- Oui et toi aussi, car tu sais à quoi t'attendre au sinon !

Ils se mirent tous les trois au travail, Gohan leurs montra un geste avec les mains. Goten le reproduisait avec merveille, tandis que Videl ne le faisait pas comme il fallait. Gohan lui pris les mains pour lui explique.

_« Pourquoi est-il obliger de me prendre les mains ? Ma foi c'est pour m'expliquer pour que ce soit plus compréhensible. Je ressens un frisson le long de mon dos, non Videl concentre toi sur ce qu'il faut faire ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute je n'arrive pas à me contrôlé, ses cheveux, ses yeux, tout à l'aire nouveau aujourd'hui pourtant il est comme d'habitude ! Que m'arrive ? Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse ? Il ne doit pas savoir car il ne va plus tenir sa parole et je ne suis plus sur de vouloir avouer son secret ! » _

- Tu as compris ?

- Euh… Quoi ?

- Videl, tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Ah désoler Sangohan je n'écouter pas, je...Je pensais à quelque chose que mon père m'a dit.

- Ah bon quoi ?

- Ah ça ne te regarde pas, remettons nous au travail si tu veux bien !

- D'accord !

Ils se remirent au boulot, mais l'heure tournée à vive allure, Videl était impressionnée par la vitesse dont Sangoten apprenait les choses. Elle commençait à se douter de quelque chose dans la famille de Gohan et Goten, elle se posées d'énorme questions et elle voulait le découvrir.

- Dis-donc Sangohan, pourquoi ton petit frère apprend plus vite que moi ? Il est pourtant plus faible que moi ?

- Je ne suis pas faible moi je suis même très fort !

- Goten ne dit pas de bêtises tu es beaucoup plus jeune que moi et mon père c'est Hercule Satan, celui qui a tué Cell, l'extraterrestre venant d'une planète étrangère !

- Non ce n'est pas vrai, celui qui…..

- GOTEN ! Arrête de dire des bêtises, il est tard rentre à la maison je te rejoins !

- D'accord !

Goten partis mais Videl interrogea sans interruption Sangohan. Les questions s'enchainées les unes après les autres et Gohan ne pouvait même pas répondre parce qu'elle ne lui laisser pas le temps de pouvoir chercher les réponses qu'elle souhaiter.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé s'exprimer ?

- Parce que mon frère dit beaucoup de bêtises !

- Pff n'importe quoi, je suis sûr que tu me cache quelque chose, mais ne t'en fais pas je vais le découvrir moi-même !

- Mais découvrir quoi ? Il n'y a rien à découvrir !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, au revoir on se voix en cours !

- Oui à demain.

Le lendemain quand Sangohan et Videl arrivèrent en au lycée, leur professeur leurs donna une dissertation en binôme, seulement, le camarade de Sangohan n'était autre que Videl.

_« Ce n'est pas que cela me dérange mais, je vais craquer si je travaille trop avec lui, je ne supporterais pas de faire la dissertation et d'apprendre, tout ça avec la même personne… »_

_« Elle est bizarre Videl, elle a l'aire contrarier parce que Monsieur Bailly nous a mis ensemble pour le binôme, je vais aller la voir pour savoir si elle veut changer de partenaire, ou alors il se passe quelque chose dans sa vie. » _

Lorsque Sangohan s'avança pour aller parler à son amie, Videl parti voir Mr. Bailly.

- Monsieur j'aimerais changer de partenaire s'il vous plaît.

- Il en est hors de question jeune fille, tout le monde est déjà avec quelqu'un et cela pourrais déranger certaines personnes. Désoler mademoiselle mais vous devrait faire avec, même si vous ne vous entendais pas avec Sangohan !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, je ne peux rien faire pour vous !

- D'accord, merci Monsieur

Sangohan croyais de plus en plus que Videl ne voulais plus lui parler, qu'avait-il fait de mal se demandait-il ?

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3 =


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Videl fixa l'apparition dans le mur couvert de glaces de l'autre côté de la pièce et ne se reconnut pas tout de suite. Puis, sa bouche grimaça un sourire et elle leva son soda en direction de son image.

A sa droite, un pirate mordillait l'oreille de la femme de Frankenstein. Alors que Videl s'efforçait d'ignorer leur conduite scandaleuse, Indiana Jones et une prostituée passèrent devant ses yeux, étroitement enlacés.

Comme chaque année, le lycée Orange Star organisé sa petite soirée costumée dans le gymnase de l'école, les monstre étaient sortis de leur tanière.

Elle surprit à nouveau son reflet et songea qu'elle n'était guère en position de traiter les autres convives de monstres. Affublée d'un costume de chanteuse de punk-rock, façon Nina Hagen, elle était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux noire dressés sur la tête et son maquillage presque blanc dissimulaient mal l'ennuie profond que ce genre de réunions lui inspirait.

Plissant les yeux, elle parcourut la foule du regard. Sirotant son soda, elle regretta pour la énième fois d'avoir suivi Emilie jusqu'ici. Son amie l'avait invitée avec les meilleures intentions, mais ce soir, Videl n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête, et encore moins dans ce genre de soirée.

Elle s'adossa au mur pour éviter de se faire piétiner par un Docteur Jekyll passablement éméché. Ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles se pincèrent à l'odeur fortement alcoolisée de son haleine. Généralement l'alcool est interdit dans les fêtes du lycée, les étudiants sont mineurs, mais il y a toujours des petits malins pour ne pas respecter les règles et ramener avec eux leurs petites consommation personnel.

Un Zorro lancé à la poursuite du Docteur Jeekyll feignit de se prendre les pieds dans sa cape noire et en profita pour se rattraper de justesse aux hanches de Videl. Il retrouva l'équilibre et, remontant les mains jusqu'à sa taille, lui adressa un sourire enjôleur.

Elle planta son regard courroucé dans le sien et, détachant chaque syllabe, l'apostropha avec toute la froideur dont elle était capable.

- Enlèves tout de suite ta main ou je te fracasse la tête.

Le rire moqueur du jeune homme attisa sa colère.

- Allez, Videl, épargne-moi ton numéro !

Il sourit en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandir d'étonnement.

- Charmer ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je m'amuse. Et toi aussi, tu pourrais t'amuser si tu quitter ce mur. Tu n'as pas changé de place depuis une heure.

- Tu m'espionnes, protesta Videl, d'un ton accusateur.

- Vraiment, Videl, tu n'es qu'une rabat-joie, tu sais. Pourquoi es-tu venue si tu n'avais pas l'intention de t'amuser et prendre du bon temps ?

- C'est précisément la question que je me pose depuis que je suis arrivée, marmonna Videl, de mauvaise humeur.

Charmer éclata de rire.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi Emilie s'est donnée tant de mal pour t'amener ici. A propos, où est-elle ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis qu'elle t'a laissé tomber pour ce Play Boy, ajouta Charmer sur le ton de sarcasme qu'il adoptait chaque fois qu'il était question de la jeune femme.

- Elle ne m'a pas "laissé tomber", comme tu dis.

Videl devinait aisément où le jeune homme voulait en venir et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se lancer dans une discussion interminable à propos d'Emilie.

- C'est bien elle qui t'a amenée ici, non ?

- Nous sommes venues ensemble, ce n'est pas pareil. Ecoute, Charmer, j'ai 15 ans et je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon. De toute façon, j'allais partir.

- Pour allez retrouver cet imbécile ! avec colère.

- Qui ça ? lui demanda Videl avec surprise.

- Ne joue pas les innocente, tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler, cet imbécile de Songohan !

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi.

Elle détourna son regard du sien.

- C'est bien ça, j'ai visé juste, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves de plus que moi ! lui dit-il sur un ton jaloux.

Videl ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle retrouvait tout le temps Son gohan pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il lui apprenait à voler, alors marcha dans son jeu.

- Qu'est-ce que sa peut bien te faire, je reste avec qui je veux, et contrairement à toi, il est vrai lui, pas un mec vaniteux, fier ou même se croit séducteur.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Je n'essayais pas de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais...

- Alors va-t'en, avant que je me fâche, n'oublie pas que je suis la fille du grand Hercule. Notre famille est une race de vainqueurs.

- Peut-être trop, même. Je suis juste inquiet. dit-il tristement.

- Tu n'as pas lieu de t'inquiéter, je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Un jour ou l'autre, tu finiras par avoir besoin de quelqu'un, Videl. Mais tu es si fière, si attachée à ton indépendance que tu interpréteras probablement ce besoin si naturel comme une faiblesse et tu refuseras de le reconnaître, même pour toi. Et ce sera vraiment dommage.

Sous la poudre de riz blanche qui recouvrait son visage, Videl pâlit. Instinctivement, elle releva le menton.

- Je n'ai et je n'aurai jamais besoin de personne, Charmer.

Il lui adressa un sourire triste - dans lequel elle crut déceler une certaine pitié - avant de s'éloigner. Les doigts de la jeune femme se crispèrent autour de son verre, au risque de le briser. _"Je le pense sincèrement", _songea-t-elle intensément. Elle n'avait besoin de personne... de personne ! Elle était Videl, la fille de son père et elle était capable d'affronter sans faiblir chaque difficulté - et seule !

Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle avala sa dernière gorgée de soda et saisit aussitôt une bierre sur le buffet. Les paroles de Charmer l'avaient profondément troublée, et encore davantage la compassion qu'elle avait décelée dans son regard et dans sa voix. Elle n'avait que faire de sa pitié.

(et voilà pour le chapitre 4, perso, je trouve que c'est le plus réussi de tout mes chapitre, je sais que j'ai été longue mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, enfin bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis XD)


End file.
